Closest to Me
by FoREverNIne
Summary: Will a close Friendship between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha turn into something more, or shatter
1. Chapter 1

Will a very close friendship of Naruto Uzumaki and Saskuke Uchiha turn into more, or will it shatter never to be fixed again.

This is my first fanfic please do not say anything bad about it

~Closest~

Naruto Uzumaki, when you think of the name the first thing that comes to mind is that it is a very unusual name, well not to this person in mind. Naruto Uzumaki is a regular freshman attending a community college not too far away from his residence. His mother and father died in a plane accident when he was five, so his dad's friend, Iruka, decided to take care of him from then on. Now it has been thirteen years since the tragic accident, and the young Uzumaki stood there in front of his parent's grave before he left to attend college. He moved his blond hair out of his face and looked up to the sky with his magnificent blue eyes that reminded everyone one he met of the blue seas, and his tanned skin reflecting the sunlight which brightly shined on him. He decided instead of staying at his house troubling Iruka, or living in a dorm with possibly a complete stranger, he would rent an apartment with his closest friend, Sasuke Uchiha, a raven haired boy with eyes as black as night and skin as pale as snow. Back in middle school they despised each other, so much that they even got themselves in trouble for it. But the blond haired boy took the decision to change the fact and to break down the wall that the raven haired boy made from his horrible past of his parents also dying from a car accident, leading him to be left with his brother that he idled so much. Since then, after Naruto's many persistent attempts, Sasuke finally gave up when they were in the second year of high school and they just got closer and closer leading them to be the best of friends. He packed his stuff and put everything he needed in to his brand new car that Iruka gave to him, the rest of his furniture that could not fit in with his car, would be sent to his apartment later on since he was going to be staying there for a couple of years.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at the house?" Iruka asked the blonde.

"No I'll be fine, I'm staying with Sasuke remember," The blonde replied.

"Ok then, take care, and remember to study hard."

"Alright"

Naruto got in his car and drove off, leaving Iruka who was smirking.

"This will be interesting"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N.S.A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about a thirty minute ride, Naruto finally arrived to his new home for the next few years of his life. He had to walk up a couple of levels to reach his apartment but it was worth is the elevator was always maded him feel like he had motion sickness. He didn't mind the walk thought, it was good exercise, but he knew he had to use the elevator sometimes his he was carrying heavy things, but luckily, it was only a few boxes. He put his stuff down and reached in his pocket for the keys to open the wooden door. He pulled them out, unlocked the door, and opened it to find Sasuke lying on the floor, who arrived a few hours earlier. He was always the type who would be an early bird person. Naruto picked the boxes up and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, you arrived early, let me guess you were too excited and drove here early in the morning," Naruto said with a sneer of his face.

"No you dope, I only came here early to check up on things," the raven haired boy replied with a little blush on his face indicating Naruto was right.

"Uhuh, sure,"

Naruto and Sasuke knew about everything there is about each other, so Naruto knew why Sasuke came so early.

"Well never mind that fact, let's throw a party tonight," Naruto said excitingly. Sasuke look at him as if he went nuts.

"Are you crazy, we don't even have a freaking couch yet and you want to throw a party"

"Who cares about the furniture, we'll have more room that way won't we, so come on it's just a party." Naruto look at Sasuke in the eyes, begging him.

In a few moments Sasuke said," Fine, but you're cleaning everything by yourself afterwards." Sasuke always had a weak spot for Naruto, he thought maybe it was his sea blue eyes that put him at ease. Sasuke remembered that when his parents were still alive, they would always that they use to go to the beach all the time.

Yay," Naruto smiled while lightly jumping in the air.

Sasuke always like seeing Naruto smile, but since the raven haired boy was stupid about social life, he didn't know the feelings he held for the blonde. You see Naruto and Sasuke did not know about the feelings they held for eachother, but it is miraculous that the hate in which they started out as turned into the feelings of merely friends, but more than that. But they will soon find out for themselves about the feelings which are locked deep inside their heart.


	2. Truth or Dare Followed by Guilt

After "My New School Life In An Apartment" I got excited and wrote a new chapter for Closer .

Truth or Dare with Guilt

Sasuke's POV

Naruto's great idea of having a party when we didn't even have and furniture in our new apartment stressed me out. I thought about spills on the ground and all of that mess I would have to clean up after the party, but then it hit me, I told Naruto that I would only allow the party if he'd clean up EVERYTHING. So then I stop stressing out and just continued to lie on the cold floor. But my peace and relaxation stopped after five minutes when Naruto stood over me a bent down.

"Help me get ready for everything Sasuke," my blond best friend said to me.

"What did you say?" I asked in disbelief of what he just requested.

"Help me with the party"

"What, no way dope, you're the one who wanted the party, so you deal with everything."

"I can't do this all by myself, I invited Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Shino, Choji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten,and Hinata. that's a lot of people including ourselves, and you know how much Choji eats. So the least you could do is drive to the grocery store a buy something for me to cook up"

"Ok, alright I'll go, I'll go, just stop pestering me."

'Well there goes my relaxation time before a hectic party.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N.S.A.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After spending loads of money on food, I finally got back to see that Sakura, Ino,Hinata and all the other girls arrived arrived early to see me, well actually it was only Sakura who those feelings for me. See this was half the reason why I didn't want the party, because I knew that Naruto would invite Sakura. I don't hate the girl but she gets extremely annoying, she always thought that I had the same feelings for her, when actually I don't. All the other girls I don't really mind for them to come over. But they all did have a crush for someone. Tenten is in love with Neji, which is why I think she came. Temari and Ino came here to see Shikamaru, the lazy head, Ino was a former fangirl who was after me, but she was smarter than Sakura and new she wouldn't make it with me, so she gave up. And surprisingly, Hinata came here for Naruto. I was surprised when Hinata came to me for help with Naruto, since I was his closest friend.

About an hour of Sakura's flirting, everybody else came and Naruto was done cooking and placed all the food on the floor because there was no table. I told Naruto to sit between Sakura and me, which made Sakura frown, it looked like if she wanted to hit Naruto, but Naruto was one of Sakura's friend, so she didn't. The party wasn't half bad. But most of the time, we were ranting on people we use to hate back in middle school and high school. Our group goes way back to ever since we started middle school. Coincidentally, we all ended up in the same class starting from there. Which I thought was very suspicious. Then I thought that maybe one of our parents set us up in every grade and actually bribed the school to do it. Those days are quite treasurable to me.

At first our kid games turned into more college games, even though we weren't in college yet. Our truth or dare game turned into a strip game for whenever you say no to something, you had to take of a piece of clothing. But we said you would lose when you took of everything, except, your underwear, not trying to make it too inappropriate. But sometimes the questioner gets to decide if the victim could pass the dare or the question and take off their clothes instead or they had to do it no exceptions.

"Choji, truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Truth," the fat one replied.

"Ok, who do you like?"

"Hm, well those big juicy shrimps look mighty fine," he replied, Choji always liked Naruto's cooking.

We all broke into a laugh and said that he didn't need to take off his shirt because he wasn't lying. He gobbled up almost all of the shrimp. Then we moved on to the next victim

"Ino truth or dare?" Tenten asked her.

"Dare." Ino replied with a lot of confidence on her face.

"I dare you to go up to your professor on the first day of class in front of everyone and ask is he or even she is single."

"No way in the world am I going to do that," losing all the confidence in her face.

"Then take of you shirt".

Ino took of her shirt, but luckily, she wore an undershirt. Then finally it was Naruto's turn.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" Kiba asked the blonde," and you can't skip this one."

"Dare," Naruto didn't look too confident.

It took Kiba a minute to think of one, then he looked at me and I got a bad feeling about this.

"I dare you to French kiss Sasuke, and remember no passes on this one."

Naruto's eyes widened and looked at me in shock. It took my mind a few seconds to process everything, then I look at Kiba with a glare on my face. Kiba just smiled at me and every one look at Naruto and me. I was beginning to regret asking Naruto to sit next to me.

"Come on you guys, kiss already, I have to see this," Temari said with a sneer

"Oh wait for a moment, I need to get my phone and record this all of this." Ino said also with a sneer on her face.

Then Sakura look at Kiba with a serious look on her face.

"Naruto if you kiss Sasuke, I am going to kill you," Sakura said furiously.

" Naruto if you DON'T kiss Sasuke, I'll tell you to have sex with him. Oh and record it for us would you." The dog lover said with amusement.

Naruto and I said at the same time, with Sakura for some reason," NO WAY!"

Naruto was blushing for a moment, it took me a moment to realize I was blushing as well.

'Damn what am I going to do, I'm going to kill Kiba afterwards' thinking to myself.

"Hurry up already you're wasting my film" Ino said, who already started to record the scene.

Then everybody started chanting," KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!"

"Alright!" Naruto and I said in unison.

Naruto and I leaned over and soon in moments, our lips connected, then, we pulled apart.

"There, are you happy now Kiba?" Naruto said with a scowl.

"No, remember the French kiss part"

Naruto look at me.

" OHHHHHHH!" everyone yelled and looked again with a smile.

"Yes, my phone's still recording," Ino yelled, and everybody followed with a laugh.

For some reason, Naruto's blush grew even bigger. He looked down and made a pouting face and then look to the side so no one would notice the blush.

"Again, again," Kiba and Neji said hooting.

So Naruto and I leaned in and kissed again, our kiss got more intense because of we were suppose to use our tongues. Just when Naruto and I were about to pull away, Kiba and Temari pushed our head together again. Then everybody started making mushy noises. Naruto tried to get out of it but he wasn't strong enough to stop Temari. I also tried, but Kiba use Akamaru to help him out. So our kissed lasted about five minutes until Temari and Kiba showed mercy and let us go. Naruto sat there, everybody looked at him including me. Then his blush turned his whole face red.

Naruto stood up and said," I'm going to the restroom for a bit."

Kiba and Temari were feeling a little guilty, but mostly Kiba for making such a dare. We all new Naruto and that he would definitely feel very embarrassed about this. So everybody didn't feel like laughing for a while, even Sakura who didn't laugh the entire way, could feel the tension. Kiba and Temari looked at each other and knew what to do when Naruto came back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N.S.A.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto came out of the restroom five minutes later. He sat down, but not next to me anymore. Now he sat between Hinata, who was blushing even more now, and Neji.

"Sorry Naruto," Kiba said with a little guilt on his face, followed with Temari's apology too, but Naruto just ignored them. Later everybody was sleeping, but Naruto didn't look sleepy, in fact his eyes were wide open with a lot of thought in them, but my eyelids closed on their own, and I fell to the ground with a thud that made Naruto turn to see what happened.


	3. Awkward Around You Or Maybe Not

**I noticed that when people are writing SasuNaru or NaruSasu Fan fic they wait for almost forever and then they finally get together, and then the end so I decided not to do that and write their get together soon**

**~Awkward Around You Or Maybe Not~**

**Naruto POV**

After that long kiss, my hearts felt like it was about to burst from the embarrassment. Could it get any worse.

I was standing there in front of the mirror in our bathroom.

'What am I going to do now, I can't just walk out there all happy like nothing happened, Sasuke will know that I'm not happy and merry after I French kissed him for like what felt like forever to me'

I decided to get my act up and think. I walk out of the bathroom with everyone staring at me. To be honest I didn't really mind kissing Sasuke, we've been friends for years. I was embarrassed because I live with Sasuke, how in the world am I suppose to respond to him after that. I couldn't just play dumb, Sasuke will just see right through me.

When I sat down, I crossed my arms trying to concentrate. I heard Kiba and Temari saying something to me but I wasn't paying enough attention to know what they were saying.

'Should I just ignore him' I thought to myself. 'Or should I just talk to him like how I always do without acting too happy.' Well that would be the best answer, because I don't want Sasuke to get mad at me for ignoring him just because of a kiss and ruining our close friendship that I tried so hard to obtain.

After a couple of hours of karaoke and some dancing, everyone fell asleep. And during that whole time, I was still stuck in the corner thinking. Sasuke and I were only ones there not sleeping. I noticed him staring at my eyes. I tried not to look, then I heard a sudden thud and I turned to find Sasuke asleep on the floor. I decided to get blankets for everyone, so I took all of the blankets I could find and laid them on top of them. I noticed that I didn't have a blanket but I didn't really mind, because the house wasn't that cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N.S.A.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, someone but have noticed I was cold and put their blanket on top of me. I noticed that everybody was still there sleeping, but Temari and Ino were closer to Shikamaru, and Tenten and Neji were closer than before wondering if they had something that nobody knew of. But I noticed that Sasuke wasn't here so I decided to look around for him. I was wrong when I said that the apartment was warm, it was freezing in the morning, I probably curled up into a ball and Sasuke found me like that and gave me his blanket. Sasuke. I hope I don't feel awkward around him.

'Of course I'll feel awkward around him you freaking idiot'

Then I found Sasuke on the balcony staring into the horizon.

"Morning," I told him. He turned around and greeted me as well.

"Last night was interesting wasn't it" He told me.

"Yeah very interesting" I replied back to his statement.

"To be honest, I didn't know how to face you after that long kiss," I told the raven haired boy. He turned to be in shock, I had a little blush over my face, but I didn't know why though.

"Yeah I felt the same thing when you left to go the bathroom."

"Well actually to be even more honest, I didn't really mind kissing you, or French kissing you, we have been friends for a while now." I told him, I put him into even more shock.

"That's weird, now that I think about it, I really don't mind either."

I smiled at him which he always smiled back which was very rare for him to smile. We headed back to the living room to find everybody finally awake, well I at least I thought they were awake because they were all sitting up, just not moving.

Choji broke the sleeping aura and said," What's for breakfast?" and everybody started to laugh.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I said while laughing.

For some reason everybody stop laughing and looked at me. Then I looked up at Sasuke to see what was going on but he just shrugged.

"What, is something on my face?" I finally said.

"No, I just thought you be mad at us Naruto" Kiba said," or at least mad at me."

"Why would I be" I stated while playing dumb.

"Because we forced you and Sasuke to kiss, maybe that's why." Temari said.

"Oh, that. No I'm not mad, in fact I really didn't mind kissing Sasuke."

Everybody looked at me and gasped. I looked up at Sasuke again, and he shrugged again.

"What it is true," everybody looked at me and Sasuke and smirked.

"Well this is going to be interesting" Ino finally said.

"Indeed it is" Tenten with a smile on her face.

I tilt my head sideways in confusion and for some reason Sasuke blushed and looked to the side. I had a feeling that he knew something so I started pestering him.

"What's going to be interesting, what,what."

"How am I suppose to know dope" Sasuke replied.

He walked away and left me wondering what was going on

~**Naruto POV END~**

The raven haired boy pick his phone up to call Suigestu, Naruto and Sasuke's other friend that couldn't attend the party. He was in confusion. See Sasuke was the first one out of Naruto and him to realize their feelings for each other and that the feelings were more than just friends, or that's was he thought. Naruto figured out his feelings for Sasuke almost the same time that the raven boy figured out. So technically speaking, they had feelings for each other.

'Hello, what is it Sasuke?' Suigestu asked the pale skinned boy.

"I got a problem"

'What is it this time?'

"I think I'm gay…"

'Whoa, what, you THINK you're gay, you are gay.'

"And how in the world would you know that?"

'Um let me think, um, you like Naruto' Siugestu said in a monotone voice.

"How in the hell do you that, do you know everything or something?"

'No it's pretty obvious, I think everyone around you knows, but maybe not Naruto himself.'

"How do I know if the feeling is mutual or not?"

'Oh don't worry, I'm pretty sure Naruto likes you back.'

"I don't know" Sasuke said with a bad feeling.

'Trust me'

"Alright fine, bye."

'See you at school.'

The raven haired boy hung up and was sitting on his bed

'What am I going to do' asking the question over and over again to himself.


	4. The Truth Behind the Lie

**I was thinking of putting Naruto and Sasuke together in this chapter but I wasn't sure so I'm still thinking about it. But I had a little writer's block on this one so it might not be as great in the beginning, but the end is very dramatic.**

**The Truth Behind the Lie**

**Naruto POV**

After Sasuke left our empty living room leaving me confused about everything, I looked back at everyone who was still smiling, which sent a chill up my spine. I went into my empty bedroom, it was warm in there because the sun was shining through the window in there, so it put me in a little ease. But unlike Sasuke's room ,who had at least a bed, mine didn't. So I just stood there with the door closed behind me. I was in my thinking state, most people say that it was creepy when I was in my thinking state because I wasn't the one to think a lot, I just went head on with things and didn't think it through. This is why I don't like to think in front of people. But yesterday was different because I couldn't stay in the bathroom the whole time, and I couldn't just go to my room and leave the party when I was the one who suggested it, so I spent the whole time thinking outside with my friends. I bet they were creeped out with me thinking, or did they even notice me thinking. Whatever it didn't matter to me.

As I stood there thinking, I was wondering about all of my relationship with my friends who were outside probably still half asleep. Then I thought of Sasuke, I thought he was just my closest friend to me, was I wrong. The kiss last night burst my heart with embarrassment but also put my heart to ease. But also for some reason, it didn't feel like that kiss was something new. I slid down with my back still against the wooden door. Then the door opened and I fell to the ground with my face against the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" I turned around and looked up to find Kiba.

"Your fault for leaning against the floor,"

"What do you want Kiba, I was in my thinking state until you opened the door. And you know how rare it is for me to be in my thinking state." I stated to the dog lover.

"Yeah, yeah, don't need to get all fussy"

"I noticed there was something wrong with you" Kiba said with a poker face on,

"No there isn't, so please just get out"

"You really think I would fall for that. I might not be as close to you as Sasuke, but I'm closer to you than anyone of those freaks out there, so I would now a little bit of how you feel right now about last night." He was right though. Whenever Sasuke was gone when I needed someone to talk to, I would turn to Kiba.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but don't call them freaks when we're all one."

"Whatever, but let me guess, you were thinking about Sasuke right about before I opened the door weren't you." He said with a smirk on his face.

My eyes opened with shock and I turned away blushing. Kiba saw my blush across my face and thought he was right.

"I think I like him more than a friend…" I told Kiba.

"Yeah we all saw this coming,"

"What! You never told me, and when did you guys figure that out?"

"Remember when we went to that party on the senior year of high school?"

"Yeah, what about it,"

"Well, how do I put it into words. You went illegally drunk and spent your hangover with a certain someone." Kiba said quickly.

"What! What did you just say Kiba!" I was furious, why didn't they tell me. I wouldn't as mad as I was now if they just told me the night after.

"We decided not to tell you before, because if you found out that you had "fun" with your best friend that your close relationship would break"

"Well yeah, but you could have told me, ugh I'm furious now Kiba"

I stormed outside to see my friends all of still there. They all saw the furious face I had on. They look around wondering if anyone knew what was wrong.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ino asked me seconds after I back in to the living room.

"What is wrong Ino ,you tell me. Oh I know now the fact that-" Kiba cut me off before I could finish.

"Naruto calm down, we have a reason for this, just calm down."

"What did you tell him Kiba" Neji asked him.

"Um I told him something I shouldn't have,"

"You guys should have told me that I spent a hangover with my best friend Sasuke! I wouldn't be so mad if you guys just told me."

Everybody's eyes went wide open indicating that they weren't half asleep anymore.

"We're sorry Naruto we just didn't-" Ino stopped her statement.

"What, what's wrong? Tell me right in my face." I started to yell a bit

Ino pointed to me, or that's what I thought, but what she was really pointing at was behind me. I turned around to find Sasuke, eyes wide with shock.

"I spent a hangover with Naruto?"

"Yeah I would like to know why didn't you tell us? I was wondering why I was half naked in bed with Naruto that night at the party.

"Like I said to Naruto, we didn't want to ruin the friendship that we all knew Naruto tried really hard to get from you."Kiba told the also furious raven

"Yeah, please don't get too mad at us, we thought it was the best for you two." Tenten said to us. Sakura was silent.

"Naruto I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura finally said with a growl in her voice. I eeked and hid behind Kiba and Sasuke.

"Calm down Sakura," Ino persuaded her friend," we all new you never had a chance with Sasuke, I knew I wouldn't so I gave up, just calm down."

"What did you say Ino? What are you talking about, we all know Sasuke loves me back" Saskura replied back with a scowl.

"Hey! You can't go saying that when I never said I did like you. In fact I don't like you ok I never did and I never will. And do you know why, no you don't because you don't much about me. It's because I'm gay!" Sasuke was more furious now than before.

Everybody was in shock and gasp louder than I had ever heard them.

"I bet you never knew that Sakura," Sasuke said to her.

"Even I never knew that Sasuke." I said from behind.

"Yeah well now you do," raven said back.

**Tell me if this Chapter is good, bad, great. I want to know.**


	5. My Lost Wings

**It took me some time to write this one because I had writers block for a long time and I totally forgot to write chp 5. I actually wrote chapter 5 but I didn't like it so I deleted it and I wrote a new one. Sorry for anyone who actually reads my fan fiction. Oh and Sorry if some of the end of this chapter wasn't in the description, I came up with is just now. By the Way, this title was inspired from my friend who wrote this for her OCSHA audition.**

**My Lost Wings**

Naruto POV

~Flash back from last chapter~

"What did you say Ino? What are you talking about, we all know Sasuke loves me back" Saskura replied back with a scowl.

"Hey! You can't go saying that when I never said I did like you. In fact I don't like you ok I never did and I never will. And do you know why, no you don't because you don't much about me. It's because I'm gay!" Sasuke was more furious now than before.

Everybody was in shock and gasp louder than I had ever heard them.

"I bet you never knew that Sakura," Sasuke said to her.

"Even I never knew that Sasuke." I said from behind.

"Yeah, well now you do," raven said back.

~End of flash back~

"What are you staring at dobe, you never thought I could be gay?" The raven said and took me out of shock.

"Well no of course not,"

"Then why do you seem to look like you have a problem with it?"

"My Only Problem Is Why The Fuck Didn't You Tell Me?" I yelled at him starting to get pissed.

"I have my reason, usuratonkachi,"

"What The Fuck Did You Just Call Me, Teme?"

"Hey you two calm down," Neji requested and pushed me and Sasuke away with Shikamaru's help.

"You get out of this Neji, this is me and that emo guy's fight, not yours," I finally snapped and that was the last thing I wanted to call Sasuke.

"What The Hell Did You Just Call Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke also looked like he is just about to snap.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, it just came out of my mouth."

"Yeah like everything else with that useless mouth of yours,"

"What the fuck dude. Okay, I admit that I'm not a good thinker but I do think, and my mouth's not useless, Duck Head,"

"Excuse me Solar Flare. It's not my fault that my hair is like this,"

"Solar Flare, ha that makes me giggle. Didn't we use to call each other that in middle school. I guess a part of us still hates each other,"

"Yeah, I guess so,"

"Then I might as well pack my things and leave," I finally said.

"Yeah go ahead, not that I care, I'll have the house all to myself."

"Hey, Hey, there is no need to move out Naruto," Ino told me to make things better, which wasn't working.

"Too late, I made my decision, and I am going to stick with it."

"Yeah just like what you do with all of your other stupid decisions, and I think the stupidest one of all was the one when you tried to make me your friend,"

"Sasuke you don't mean that," Kiba said.

"Well yeah, I do," I couldn't take it any more so I shoved all of my belongings in the cart and left the house. When I went into the luckily, empty, elevator, not wanting to go and use the stairs, instead of becoming motion sick, I started to cry.

"All of my hard work, all of it, gone," I punch the wall next to me very hardly, and my knuckles started to bleed.

Naruto POV End

"Sasuke, how could you say that, you know Naruto tried really hard to become your friend and earn your trust. You may not know this but you're the only one Naruto's really got. You're the closest to him, even more than Iruka." Ino said feeling sort of sad and depressed," Naruto really cares about you Sasuke."

"Yeah well if he did he wouldn't have left the house like and angry house wife," the "Duck Head" said trying to prove a point to Ino and the others.

"You really piss me off sometimes Sasuke," Kiba suddenly said with Akamaru growling showing that he sort of cared for Naruto as well.

"What did you say bitch, come right at me, or are you too scared,"

"Let's just say that in the room, Naruto and I was talking about you. Try thinking why I suddenly told Naruto that you spent a hangover with him, idiot. I'm going to catch up with Naruto and talk to him, knowing him, he's probably breaking down right about now," and the dog lover took off.

"Now that I think about it Sasuke, you never fought with Naruto before, have you?"Ino asked the raven

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because I know how he' feeling right about now, and know need to get embarrassed with everyone here, we ALL know how Naruto is feeling right now after you said the cold and cruel words. Except for stupid here, do the initials S.H. ring a bell?"

"Excuse me, no body calls me stupid."

"Yeah, well I just did. And remember, it was your stupid comment which led Sasuke saying that he was gay in front of everyone, billboard.  
"Well sorry but I was also your fault for saying that comment as well, pig."

"No more name calling please," Sikamaru said with a face that looked like he had a really bad headache.

"I need to be alone," Sasuke said and took off as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N.S.A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was in his car which was parked in the lot. He was sitting there, his eyed still has water works here and there. He didn't want to fight with Sasuke but he noticed that he didn't like him more than a friend, he loved him to with all of his heart.

'Sasuke…Sasuke'

~Flashback~

"Hey Duck Head"

"What do you want Solar Flare?"

"I decided, that instead of hating you and getting in trouble of it, I want you to be my friend instead. And I'll stop calling you Duck Head and Emo."

"Hn just try but remember this, I'll never give in to your persistent attempts."

"Just you watch, you will become my friend, Sasuke Uchiha."

~Flashback end~

'Now that I think about it, that was the first time I actually called that Duck Head by his name.' Naruto thought to himself, which he has been doing quite a lot now.

"Hey, how are you doing there, Naruto, are you alright, I know Sasuke didn't really mean that, so come' on, let's go back up, and you can both say sorry to each other." Kiba tried persuading the Solar Flare

"There is no way I'm going to say sorry to that Duck Head, I know I should say sorry, but I'm not going to ." Kiba was shocked when Naruto called Sasuke that just now.

"Guess you're really-" Kiba was going to finish, but Naruto, rolled his window up, since Kiba was still outside the car, and Naruto locked the doors and drove off.

"HEY!"Kiba shouted ,"should've have gotten in the car, stupid"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N.S.A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was in front of a red light. He was waiting for the green light, he watched the people walking out of his soon to be college.

'Guess I'll live with Iruka, what should I tell him. Maybe I should tell him that Sasuke and I changed our minds because the rent was too expensive for both of us. I guess that will work, if he doesn't take it, then I'll tell him that I got to unpack my stuff first.'

When the light turned green, Naruto stepped on the the leaver and drove but something got him by surprise.

*BAM*

Something hit Naruto's car and sent him and his car upside down spinning. Naruto was bleeding, and the last thing he heard was somebody yelling

"Call an ambulance, HURRY!" then he fell uncouncious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the Apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba walked in the door and sat down.

"Did he leave?" Ino asked him.

"Yeah"

Sasuke came out finally calm and collected.

Then Sasuke's phone rang.

"I got it" Kiba said and reached out to the floor for the raven's phone.

"Hello"

"Oh hello, are you familiar with Naruto Uzumaki?'

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Indeed, just experienced a car crash and has fatal injuries and is in the hospital at the moment,"

"What, you cannot joke around with me miss."

"Unfortunately, I am not sir. I suggest you come here right away."

"Yes….uhuh…..thank you very much for informing me,"

"What's wrong?" Kiba looked scared and terrified at the same time.

"Naruto….Naruto's in the hospital, it looks like he's on the edge of life."

"Haha very funny Kiba but don't say that," Ino said

"Yeah even if I am mad at him, I wouldn't want him to die,"

I'm not kidding, Naruto just got in a fatal car accident, and that call was from the hospital, he's in the emergency room." Sasuke's froze. He took his coat and his car keys and said, "Anyone else wasn't to come, only four of you can fit in my car."

"I will," Ino, Neji, KIba and Shikamaru left. The rest of them went in their own cars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N.S.A.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of them arrived at the hospital and signed in to see Naruto.

"Only two of you at a time," the lady in front said. So Saskuke and Kiba went to see him first.

Sasuke rushed in the room with Kiba, both seemed like they were running.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled with worry in his voice," Thank goodness you're alive."

"Are you alright?"

Naruto just looked out of the window. His eyes were fixed on the horizon.

"Come' on Naruto. It was just one car crash it isn't the end of the world." Sasuke stated to Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto, Sasuke's right."

Naruto finally turned to face them, only to say

"Who are you?"

**Did you like it, tell me blah blah blah you know what I'm going to say. Oh and the Solar Flare thing is from Fighting DreamersPro, Naruto and Sasuke's Freaky Friday, my all-time favorite cosplayers, and koi cosplay .**


	6. The Forgotten Sea Blue

**Now I can say my writer's block I fading away from the last chapter, at least I had a good chapter but yeah enjoy this one.**

**The Forgotten Sea Blue **

**Sasuke POV**

Kiba and me lunged into Naruto's room. We were tired and exhausted from running five stories using the stairs because the elevator was full.

"Naruto!" I finally said," Thank goodness you're alive,"

Naruto was sitting on the bed, he was looking out the window. His face expression was plain, I didn't think he was paying attention to us.

"Naruto are you ok?"

"Come' on Naruto it's not the end of the world, it was just one car crash," I told the blonde.

"He's right Naruto, before you know it, you'll be back on your two feet again," stated Kiba.

"Naruto? Are you listening to us…Hello Earth to Naruto Uzumaki," I tired talking to him but it seemed like it didn't work.

"Are you thinking again Naruto, you have been doing that a lot lately, and I think it will relive all of us if you stop that." Kiba said to his friend who didn't look like he was paying very much attention.

Naruto, turned around, and asked us,

"Who are you?"

"What? What are you talking about Naruto?" I asked him.

"Naruto, we had enough of today, stopping joking around," Kiba said.

"I'm afraid he is not Mr. Inuzuka," the doctor came in and greeted us and told what was very unexpected

"He is suffering from amnesia after the car accident, all he can remember is himself and his guardian Iruka,"

"What, you better not be joking with me Doctor" I threatened the doctor in a manner that I shouldn't have.

" , I am afraid this cannot be avoided, you have to face facts. You do not seem happy though, would you want him dead instead of him having a minor case of amnesia," I was silent for a few moments.

"That's what I thought, you should be thankful to God that he's alive,"

"Yeah, well I don't believe in god, not after what happened thirteen years ago," there was a sudden cool breeze that came in from Naruto's window. We were all silent, even the pest Akamaru who was always barking non-stop knew that he should shut his trap for now and not say a single bit.

"How long will it be until he gets his memory back?" I asked the white cloaked doctor.

"We will have to do some scans and see for ourselves, would you like me to leave you three…err four alone?"

"Yes please,"Kiba answered to the doctor.

"Ok, if you need anything, push the red button right there. Well if you excuse me,"

"Um….. Doctor,"

"Yes,"

"Thank You,"

"No Problem, and the name's Tsunade," She closed the door and left the three of us Naruto, Kiba and me alone.

I turned around to face Naruto. Naruto's eyes were the things that scared me the most, the glimmer in his eyes were gone, leaving them with a dead color. All I wanted to see was that he was in perfect shape and perfectly fine but most of all, I wanted to see was his big smile that was always on his tanned face, the smile that always warmed my heart whenever it came to the surface.

"Naruto?" Kiba said getting the attention from the blond.

"I'm speechless right now," I told Kiba," I don't know what to say,"

"Well you could try introducing yourself you know, it's not easy talking to a stranger," Naruto finally, finally said to us.

"Well go on, what's your name" Naruto asked me, he actually had a smile on his face, but it wasn't the one I really wanted to see on his face, it wasn't the best smile he had, but I was…better than nothing.

"It's Sasuke," I gulped," Sasuke Uchiha,"

"What about you and your little friend there?"

"Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru,"

"Well nice to see you, I think I should add again. Because I'm sure that I have met you before, I'm not that stupid about this stuff,"

"Well we got to leave, there's a whole line of others who would like to see you." I told Naruto but he just smile at me again, and we left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N.S.A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After all of us took a trip to see Naruto, I asked everyone is they wanted to spend at our house again, it will be quite lonely there without Naruto, and I didn't want to be alone. Everybody just nodded and said that they'll go home first and come back in an hour. I just nodded at the idea and drove Ino and the others who were sitting in my car home.I waited for each of them. It wasn't long before they all went back to their house, pack there things for a one or two night stay (but it looked like a lot more), and before we knew it, we were all back at my house.

"Looks like the movers put everything in," Kiba said.

"Yep the couches, the tables, the chairs…., and it looks like Naruto's belongings are here too." Ino said.

"Can you guys help me bring my stuff in?" I asked because I would need a lot of help getting everything in.

"Sure" they all answered in unison, except for Shikamaru, who had a monotone voice on.

About a half an hour later, the furniture was in set…well except for Naruto's things. We didn't know where to put everything, and we didn't want to mess with his stuff. Since I was his closest friend, I would know what he has. We just put them in his room and decided to leave everything there. After everything was set and done, we took all of the blankets and pillows and decided that everyone were to sleep outside tonight, Kiba forced me to go with everybody outside because he thought that I was going to do something stupid.

Before long, everybody was here. But they all were staying for longer than I suspected.

"Hey Sasuke, we all decided that we would stay here until Naruto's out. Aren't you happy?" Ino said with a pig smirk on his face. Now I know why Sakura called her that.

"What! You got to be kidding me right, I don't know how many times I said the word "Kidding" today, but you have to be kidding me, right."

"Nope, sorry we're not." I pouted at Ino and the others and said," fine but put your stuff somewhere else. But there's one thing I got to say."

"What?" Shikamaur said followed by a yawn.

"Stay away from Naruto's room."

"Okayyyyyyyy" they all said like they were little kid following the teacher's order, since all of them know that they shouldn't upset me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N.L.A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We watch a lot, a lot of movies. The ones that I really hated the most were the horror movies. I hated the dark, after my parents died, I would always be alone whenever there was a black out. Itachi would be far away from home because of his job. So it was mostly just me in the Uchiha Manor. But I didn't have to worry about that when I met Naruto and became his close friend. Naruto never laughed at me before about me and my fears, he would just be there to comfort me and stay there until I was finally calm.

"Hey what about….."The Devils Mouth"?" Neji suggested.

"What's the genre?" Choji asked while munching on some chips.

"Um… let's see Choji, it's called "The Devils Mouth" and has a picture of a mouth with blood coming out of it, so what do you think Choji" Neji said as if he though he meant to say ' You're such an Air Head.' My eyes were in shock when I finally noticed that it was one of those really horrifying movies that Naruto watches. I hesitated and thought of a way to get out of this sticky situation.

"I- I going to go to sleep," I said the first thing that popped in my head I got up and was about to leave but something stop me. Something tugged on my shirt and I fell down on my bottom, I turned around and I found Kiba holding on to my collar.

"What's your problem, I want to go to sleep."

"Not so fast, remember, you're sleeping outside with us," a humungous sneer just ran across his face.

Kiba was one of the few people who knew my fear of horror movies, he probably wanted to see me look like a wimp in front of everyone.

"So why don't you sit back down and watch the movie with us, it'll be fun, I promise," then his sneer turned into the devil's mouth itself. I felt a chill go down my spine so I sat down and rapped my blanket around me.

Neji put the movie in and it started in a matter of seconds, what made it worse was that Kiba turned the lights off. All I could say in my head was

'_Naruto help me!'_


	7. Sakura's Truth

**Sorry if there was anybody waiting on this story, I was thinking that nobody wanted to read this story by the lack of reviews and visitors. But since I have a new idea for this story (finally), I'll just continue this story anyways since this is my first fanfic. **

**P.S. I was hoping for more review on this story please, I'm not forcing you to, but I would really appreciate it. Thank You.**

**Sakura's Truth **

'_Naruto, Help me'_

Sasuke sat there paralyzed, Kiba looked over at Sasuke and smirked.

Kiba looked upward and closed his eyes thinking of what to do next

'_Maybe I should stop teasing him and tell everybody to stop the movie. No, no, that will ruin my fun. But…..'_

Kiba looked over at the now trembling Sasuke who looked like he wanted to vomit.

'_Yep a man's got to do what a man's got to do, he better thank me,'_

Kiba got everybody's attention," Okay guys, let's stop, I don't feel up to watching anything right now. Let's just rest up and wake up early in the morning and enjoy ourselves tomorrow. Mr. Duckhead here looks tired from all the drama today, we can all visit the hospital in the morning, what do you say guys," everybody looked at Sasuke who wasn't trembling as much and was hardly noticeable.

"Yeah, but I'm not all that tired," Ino confronted

"Me neither," everybody started opposing Kiba's idea

"Okay, okay, we can think of something else to do besides sleeping,"

"Watch this movie," Neji optioned

"Haven't we watched enough movies for the night," everybody nodded

"Why don't we play spin the bottle, THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled out loud

"No way, the guys outnumber the girls, remember that," all the dudes started to look sick at the idea, all except for Sasuke who wasn't listening at all.

"Okay, what about another game of-" Ino was stopped by everybody

"NOO!" everybody looked at each other and started laughing

"What, you didn't know what I was about to say,"

"We know, Ino. I bet you, it's the _Truth, _and we _Dare_ you to oppose us," Ino pouted and crossed her arms

Tenten raised a finger "Why don't we go outside?"

Sakura looked at her and opposed," But it's so late,"

"Come on billboard head, don't make me call you a bitch now," Ino stated while laughing

Sakura looked offended and turned her head around," Well!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I displease you princess?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that PIGS need that much attention,"

"What did you call me brat,"

"Bastard,"

Everybody decided to back away from the fight that was forming.

Kiba smiled," Well, leaving that aside…. THE LAST ONE OUT IN THE FIELD'S A DOUCHEBAG!" and the dog lover started running outside with Akamaru behind him

"I will not lose," Lee got up and started sprinting out.

"Hey that's so not fair Kiba, Lee," and Ino got up leaving Sakura to herself

"Hey Pig I'm not done with you, Grr," Sakura also got up and started chasing her with her three inch high heels

"Sasuke got up," Psh, this is going to be a long night," and with that last word, he disappeared. Everybody looked around to find Sasuke, but no duckhead was there

"Da fuq did he go?" Neji was surprised and ran outside. When Neji left, the rest of them started to walk instead of acting like maniacs and running disturbing the neighbors.

Kiba and Akamaru were almost at the entrance to the field

"First ones Akamaru," Akamaru just barked in response

"Where are those guys they're so slow,"

"Speak for yourself, first one out but second one here," Kiba stopped and looked who was right in front of him

"Sasuke….." Kiba fell back stunned," How the fuck did you get here first? You…I….. I didn't see you pass me,"

"Let's just say that I was on track team in elementary and middle school. First place with the ten meters in two seconds flat," Kiba was shocked, no man on earth runs that fast not even Olympians, especially elementary and middle schoolers," Well that means I take first place," Sasuke looked down and smirk at him and Akamaru

Lee and Ino came up and was stunned,"Sasuke, when did you get past-"

"Don't ask, I didn't even see him pass me," Kiba informed the two

After a few minutes of waiting, everybody was attended

"So we came outside, what do we do?" everybody looked at Kiba

"I don't know this isn't my place," Kiba looked at Sasuke who was standing there in a trance

"Sasuke…..?" Kiba walked closer to the man and started waving his arms to get his attention

"Huh, what do you want,"

"What do we do?"

"Err, we could go to the gym or th-" Sasuke was cut off when Choji disapproved

"Ugh, don't make me go to the gym, I hate that place, everything there is so hard, it feels like I'm losing something every time I get out," Choji informed the gang with a disgusted face

"You didn-"

Ino looked at the guy like he was crazy and opened her mouth to speak," You're suppose to lose something,"

"Guys,"

"I AM! What am I suppose to be lo-"

"FUCK IT LISTEN TO ME!" everybody took their eyes off of the Choji and Ino and looked at the now frustrated raven," you didn't let me finish Choji, Ino" Choji and Ino started looking scared and gave a big loud gulp

"Uh oh, on the count of three Choji,"

"What but I hate doing that,"

"We'll we have to….one,"

"Ugh this is-"

"Two,"

"Going to,"

"THREE"

"HURT!"

"Oh no you don't,"Sasuke glared and disappeared again, until five seconds later, he came back with Ino and Choji,

Kiba leaned over to Akamaru and whispered," I don't think that this is our Sasuke," Akamaru gave a loud bark in agreement.

"How did you do that?" Neji looked shocked to be able to bring Ino AND Choji back that easily in five seconds,

"Wrestling team in sixth and seventh," Sasuke answered back with no sign off sweating. Ino and Choji looked terrified and amazed at the same time

Ino gave a big gulp before she told something directed to Sakura," I told you that you should give up on Sasuke Sakura, he's a monster far worse than Naruto and his red aura. Sasuke's more purple, more dark than anger,"

"HUH!" Sasuke turned around to look at Ino

"Nothing, nothing at all,"

"Well anyway, calm yourself down before you get a boner Sasuke," Kiba came up and put his hand on Sasuke shoulder to lean on. Sasuke started to calm down just a bit

"So, what was suppose to go after the "or" before Choji here interrupted?"

"The pool,"

Tenten looked so happy," The POOL!"

"Yes the pool,"

"Can we go to the pool,"

"You know that's why I suggested it, if we couldn't, then I wouldn't have said it, and we'd be in the gym by now,"

"Come on then, let's go! I haven't been to the pool since forever and I would love to go, but we didn't bring anything to swim in,"

"Yeah, I didn't either," Ino looked at Tenten

"Do we really need to wear swimsuits, we can always go in our clothes," Neji suggested

"I'm an NOT getting my clothes wet," Sakura complained to Neji's option

"Oh okay then princess, let's us go in our boxers, and you can go in your undergarments," Neji suggested again

"Well then, I am Absolutely NOT going in my-"

"Shut up Sakura, just because you don't want to go swimming in your undergarments, doesn't mean that we won't,"

"Well then that settles it, let's hit the pool," Tenten shot up and ran in the direction of the pool

About five minutes later, everybody was at the main entrance of the pool.

"Don't we need the key?"

"No, just needs my finger print,"

"Why that's neat," Kiba stated in awe

"Well yeah I guess,"

Sasuke lifted his hand up at a small rectangular shaped box and put his index finger in the center. About a few seconds later, his name and his apartment number showed up, and the gates opened.

The pool looked fairly nice and elegant, it was perfectly cleaned and the water was a beautiful shade of blue.

The girls had their territory on the floor as so did the guys, but the pool was opened for everybody to share.

Ino put her foot in the water for a second and she jumped right in the water. The slash hit the girls and they all froze up.

Tenten started to shake a bit," Why is it soo cold?"

"It's just you Tenten," Ino said coming up from the water and going back in the take a swim

Sakura approached the pool and looked down and saw Ino that popped out of the pool in front of her face. Ino was falling back in but pulled Sakura down with her. Sakura yelped a bit and fell in.

Both she and Ino came up and Sakura looked pissed," The fuck did you do that for?"

Ino raised a brow," For amusement, look everybody's laughing," Sakura looked around, but no one was laughing

"What do you mean, they're not laughing," Sakura turned back around and got slash in the face with water

"Ha, sucker," Sakura looked immensely pissed this time and looked like she was about the blow

"Grr I'll get you for this Ino,"Sakura started to chase Ino around the pool

"OMG I'm so scared," Ino made hand signs and acted like a bitchy girl with a high pitched voice.

After about five minutes, Sakura looked at Sasuke

"Ugh I'm done with you," and Sakura stopped chasing her and left the pool

Ino looked over at Tenten," What's up with her?" Tenten just shrugged and looked back at Sakura.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke with a more serious face on," Sasuke, I need to talk to you for a sec,"

"No Sakura, I'm not going to go on a date with you,"

"No it's not about that," Sakura leaned over to Sasuke's ear so that no one could hear what she was about to say," It's about your little crush, Naruto,"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he looked at Sakura," Fine," Sasuke got up and straighten himself up

The dudes were surprised that Sasuke would actually agree to Sakura

Tenten looked at Ino," No Ino , it's, "What's up with them?"

Sakura walked Sasuke over to the side of the dressing rooms.

"So…."

"Uhh,"

"What if you're not going to talk, then I'm leaving,"

"No! Wait, it's just a bit difficult to say this,"

"Say what,"

"I- err,"

"WHAT TELL ME ALREADY LADY, I DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT HERE,"

"I don't love you, I love Naruto!" Sasuke looked at the girl, stunned

"Wait I'm sorry, but did you just say that you love Naruto," Sakura nodded

"Ha, whoa, whoa, whoa, how is that possible, you've been crushing on me for as long as I can remember. But you're suddenly telling me that you love Naruto,"

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I would very, very much appreciate it if you would so dearly as to leave a review. As it says in almost all of my stories, I would love it if you would ****PLEASE ****leave a review. I always love it if you tell me how the story is going. But please don't criticize this, if you read my profile, I'm not even in high school yet, and I don't have much experience with writing and those EXTRA big words, and that superb grammar and vocabulary. So what my point is here, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Thank you, and hoped you enjoyed this chapter and story. But there's more to come.**


End file.
